DESENGAÑO
by Shinigami no sasori
Summary: ¿QUE PASA CUANDO TE ENTERAS DE QUE VIVIAS EN UNA MENTIRA?


DESENGAÑO

Hola a todos los que han leído mi fic hasta el momento, en este instante me encuentro en una crisis, y no he querido continuar con mis capítulos, espero que se me pase para cuando termine esto, pero para no aburrirlos les voy a narrar una historia.

Es muy tarde, estoy sentado en un bar muggle, veo por la ventana y me encuentro con la oscuridad, esa oscuridad que me esta carcomiendo por dentro, esa oscuridad que me esta matando silenciosamente,(me tomo la tercera cerveza, INDIO, mi marca Muggle favorita) pero por que todo tiene que ser así, por que todo me tiene que pasar a mi (me tomo la cuarta botella y el cantinero me ve con lastima, COMO ODIO ESO) por que todo me tiene que pasar a mi, por que nadie sufre como me esta pasando a mi, justo cuando creí que lo tenia todo en la vida...

Flash Back

--¿Ginny donde estas?—preguntaba un chico de 19

--acá estoy—respondió una voz femenina—encuéntrame si puedes amor

--no me gusta este juego, no me gusta el no poder verte

De la parte de atrás de un olmo salio una pequeña pelirroja de 18 años con la cara de una niña inocente y lo ojos castaños en forma de almendra, se dirige al chico y lo besa de una manera que solo ella sabe, el por su parte la abraza y ambos caen al pasto verde del verano.

--hola

--ya te encontré

--solo por que yo lo quise, además hiciste trampa

--pero te encontré ¿no?, y ahora paga la apue...-el chico es cayado por los labios de su novia

--te amo Harry

--yo también, no sabes cuanto

Y ese prado lejos de toda civilización en un lugar desierto, se consumó un amor capaz de enternecer hasta las rocas del mas tenebroso bosque, y de iluminar el abismo mas oscuro

Flash Back End

Por que me lo tienes que quitar todo (me tomo otra cerveza de golpe, en el bar solo quedan unas cuantas personas) por que tu, al que llaman el todo poderoso, al que llaman creador, busco en uno de mis bolsillos y encuentro un papel, me lo dio Dumbledore cuando me vio así de afectado, lo abro y veo que el una pagina de la Biblia, lo leo, dice algo sobre el amor de dios y la creación del mundo cuando dios vio que el hombre estaba solo y le dio de pareja a una mujer hecha de una de sus propias costillas...

Flash Back

En un parque estaban Harry y Ginny sentados en una banca observando a unos niños que corrían alegremente

--Harry

--¿si mi niña?

--¿cuando podremos tener un pequeño como estos?

--cuando aceptes casarte con migo, entonces lo podremos tener

--pero el matrimonio es un paso serio

--al igual que la familia

--si, tienes razón, además no creo que pueda ser muy pronto, tu trabajo como auror te hace viajar mucho y no creo que tu te atrevas a...

--a pedirte matrimonio

--si, así es

El joven se hincó y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja negra cuadrada, al abrirla un anillo de oro brilló con una luz mágica,

--Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

La chica no pudo pronunciar palabras por la emoción, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas de felicidad

Flash Back End

¿Por que tienen que existir las mentiras y por que las tiene que decir la gente de la que nunca se esperaría? (me tomo otra cerveza, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas llevo Ron esta entrando por la puerta, parece que me estuvo buscando esta aquí como siempre que lo necesité,...

Flash Back

En una casa pequeña y acogedora se encuentran cuatro jóvenes, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Esta ultima un poco nerviosa aunque Harry no sabe por que.

--y cuantos van a ser los invitados, no creo que deba ser muy escandalosa esta celebración—decía Hermione

--pues yo creo que deberían hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto, no todos los días se casa Harry Potter—contestaba Ron

--deja de molestar Ron y mejor dime cuando nos caerás con la noticia de que has encontrado al amor de tu vida—decía Harry para sacarse

--pues...

--ya dejen eso, mejor vamos a poner que sean solo 200 preso...--en ese instante el timbre sonó-

--yo voy Harry ustedes no se preocupen seguramente es otro vendedor de puerta en puerta—decía Hermione que vivía en una casa muggle, de pronto escucharon un grito –Malfoy, ¿que demonios haces aquí?

--solo vengo a impedir una boda absurda

--que quieres acá Malfoy—se levantaba Ron

--solo vengo por Ginny, ella me prometió que hoy nos íbamos a ir de esta casa y que nos alejaríamos de este maldito pueblo y... de Potter—decía con malicia el rubio

--que demonios dices, explícate—rugió Harry—por que inventas estas cosas

--yo no invento nada, anda Ginny díselo, dile que tu y yo lo hemos estado engañando durante mas de un año y que el hijo que esperas no es de el

--como que estas embarazada—ahora Hermione era la que tenia la cara crispada, y la varita en la mano de todos había apartado

Ginny solo miraba a Harry con una mueca de lastima y vetrdad, Harry sintió como todo su mundo se venia abajo, no pudo mas, la ira lo corrompía, pero antes que nada era un auror y en el entrenamiento le habían enseñado a controlarse, se incorporó y miró a Malfoy a los ojos, este solo se desmayó y Harry con un giro de su capa desaprecio

Flash Back End

--veo que estas acá, sabia que así seria, vienes cada que algo grande pasa, Ginny sabia que estarías a...

--no quiero saber nada Ron, déjame en paz quiero ahogarme en esta vida de mentiras, quiero acabar con todo esto y olvidarme de quien soy y de quien es ella

--Harry tu no sabes quien es ella,

--claro que lo se, es una...--Harry no podía decirlo podía ser de lo peor, pero era el amor de su vida, y lo había engañado—es la razon de mi vida, y sin ella no tengo por que vivir as

--es que no era ella

--explícate, yo la vi. Ella se burlo de mí de la forma mas descarada

--es que no era mi hermana, mi hermana esta en san Mungo, la atacaron unos mortífagos en el callejón Diagon y la dejaron en una casa desocupada, parece que Malfoy no Quiteria que le pasara nada, después la suplantaron con poción multijugos, pero el efecto pasó poco después de que te fueras, ella quería buscarte para consolarte, sabia también que vendrías acá no por nada te conoce muy bien

--quien era

--quien mas, VENUS; ella que siempre te estuvo buscando y cuando la dejaste se sintió tan despreciada que se alió con Malfoy

--entonces donde esta tu hermana?

--esta en san Mungo, ya te lo dije

--y que esperamos?

ambos hombres se levantaron de la mesa y salieron

Bueno, esta fue mi historia, pero le cambie el final, puse el final con el que siempre sueño, cada noche cuando duermo es el mismo sueño llega alguien y me dice que todo fue un engaño, y que ella aun me ama, pero al despertar ella no esta, y yo no se que hacer.

Como dato curioso escribí esta historia mientras estaba en un bar cercano a la CAPU, con mi cerveza en la mano y pensando en ella

Creo que ya me desahogue y ahora intentare escribir un poco para distraerme, adiós a todos los que se molestaron en leer mi dolor.

Ya saben que para vociferadores sugerencias y reclamos mi correo es tao (guion bajo) 0 (guion bajo) 1 (arroba) me agradaría que alguien me escribiera para recomendarme un psicólogo

bueno ciao


End file.
